To Court a Goddess
by HaveBookWillTravel
Summary: A bunch of short drabbles which will take a look at what might happen if Leo Valdez ever managed to snag the Eternal Maiden...which probably won't happen. Chapter 4: The male members of the Seven of Prophecy decide to have a guys' trip into the woods for some reason.
1. In Which Jason and Piper Eavesdrop

**Author's Note: **So, I wrote the very first Artemis/Leo pairing the other day, and people seem to like it...so I decided to write some more about them. If I'm gonna create a ship I might as well go all out, right? Anyway, this is going to just be a bunch of vignettes which will not necessarily be in chronological order, and will take a peek into this new relationship.

**Warnings: **It's a crack-pairing, so...yeah. Also might be some swear words here and there.

**Disclaimer: **My name is Rick, but I'm not _that_ Rick.

* * *

**In Which Jason and Piper Eavesdrop**

* * *

"Piper...what are you doing?"

Piper McLean glanced down to see her boyfriend, Jason Grace, looking up at her with a confused expression on his face. Which was understandable, seeing as how she was half-concealed in the branches of a juniper tree with binoculars hanging from her neck.

"Shhh!" she whispered, gesturing for him to get into the tree as well. With a shrug, Jason scrambled up to sit on a sturdy enough limb across from Piper.

"Can you tell me why we're hiding in a tree now?" His answer was Piper handing him the field glasses and pointing in the direction of Bunker Nine. When he held them up to his eyes, Jason could just make out his best friend Leo's curly head as he sat on a large boulder near the entrance to his workshop. Incredulous, and a bit amused, Jason turned to Piper and asked, "Are you _stalking _Leo?"

"What? No!" Piper denied vehemently, smacking Jason in the arm. "Look closer."

Shrugging again, Jason peered through the binoculars once more, and after a few seconds of studying Leo, he realized what Piper meant. While Leo was normally already as active as a hummingbird on a caffeine buzz, today he seemed even more twitchy and excitable, and even his hair had flames dancing through the curls; that only happened when he was either getting geared up for an epic battle or when he was nervous, scared, really happy...okay, so it happened more than Jason would like it to, but it usually meant that something big was happening with his friend.

"Haven't you noticed that Leo's been acting weird lately?" Piper asked, and Jason gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay," she amended, "Weirder than what's normal for him. Nyssa and Harley came over to Cabin 10 wondering if any of my campers gave him a love potion or something."

"Did they?" Jason felt he needed to ask.

"No, of course not!" Piper gave him a scolding glare. "But after they mentioned it, I realized that Leo _has_ been acting like he might have, y'know, found his love interest?" Jason's eyebrows shot up. "I mean, I don't have any concrete evidence or anything, but that's what I'm doing here. I'm sure he's waiting for her-"

"-or him," Jason offered, and it was Piper's turn to be incredulous. "What? I mean, he _does_ call himself Flaming Valdez sometimes...you gotta wonder."

"Hm," Piper hm'ed pensively. "I hadn't thought of that before. It might be why he's keeping so secretive about it." She took the binoculars and back from Jason and gave Leo another look. "Hey, something's happening!" And indeed, Leo had jumped to his feet, a face-splitting grin lighting up his elfin features. "This is it," Piper hissed in anticipation.

As she looked on, a girl stepped out of the forest behind Leo, who apparently hadn't noticed her, and pulled out a slim dagger from her belt to hold it against Leo's neck. Jason looked ready to jump out of the tree and charge forward to help his friend, but Piper stopped him when she saw Leo's smile grow (if possible) even wider.

"Holy crap, she's gorgeous!" Piper gasped as the girl stepped around Leo and into the open. She passed Jason the binoculars so he could see, and he let out a low whistle.

"That's the understatement of the year," he replied, then hastily back-tracked. "I mean, obviously, she's not as pretty as _you_, Pipes-"

"Shut up," Piper replied, smiling nevertheless as she rolled her eyes and took back the field glasses. "Actually, she looks fami...oh my gods!" When she put the pieces together, the binoculars actually fell from her hands.

"What?" Jason asked, startled, as he caught them. The shock in Piper's eyes were evident as she stared disbelieving at Jason.

"Leo's dating _Artemis_!"

It took several moments for the words to sink in, but when they did, Jason almost fell out of the tree. He snatched the binoculars and pressed them to his eyes so hard it hurt, but there it was, plain as day: Artemis, immortal goddess of the hunt and the moon, was wrapped in Leo's arms-Leo, the guy who fell head-over-heels for every pretty face he came across (including Jason's _sister_), the same Leo who was so awkward it was painful to onlookers-and now they were _kissing_!

Jason lowered the binoculars, feeling oddly like a Peeping Tom, and turned to Piper, who was still staring at them, gaping like an idiot. "So, I think my dad's going to kill Leo..." he began.

"If your sister and the rest of the Hunt don't get to him first," Piper replied, shaking her head. "I mean, how does that even _happen_?"

Jason didn't have an answer to that, but now that it had been asked, he suddenly realized that he desperately wanted to know. So, with a thought and a bit of demigod power, he manipulated the air around the odd couple and created a sort of funnel so that their words were carried to where he and Piper were hiding. He normally didn't like to do this, but he felt justified in that there _had_ to be some crazy story behind those two.

"-still can't believe you chose me, you know," Leo was saying. They had sat themselves on the boulder, and Artemis was leaning into Leo's embrace like they'd been together for years.

"Sometimes, neither can I," Artemis replied in an amused tone. "But other times, I'm certain I managed to snag the best of the bunch."

Leo chuckled warmly. "Well, at least I'm not an eavesdropper like Jason." Jason glanced at Piper in surprise. "He swears I don't notice when the air pressure changes." At that point, Leo outright stared right at them, a shit-eating grin on his face as he continued, "And I'm greatly offended that my friends decided to spy on me instead of outright asking, too."

Artemis laughed. "Busted!"


	2. In Which Piper and Jason Snitch

**A/N: **Just some stupid humor...I wrote this on my InkNotes on the bus to work, so don't expect it to be Pulitzer-worthy.

* * *

**In Which Piper and Jason Snitch**

* * *

It was just another normal councilor's meeting at Camp Half-Blood, with the soda flowing like water and tomfoolery abounding. Off to one side, Leo had set a pile of ping-pong balls on fire, and nobody seemed to be paying it any attention unless they were actively roasting a marshmallow with the flames. Piper and Jason sat to Leo's left, having a whispered conversation while Percy and Annabeth shot confused glances at them, but were mostly distracted by the Stoll brothers trying to live up to their namesake whenever someone wasn't being attentive enough.

"Now that Miranda has given her reasons why Katie has moved to Canada and is therefore not in the Heroes of Olympus series, is there any other new business?" Chiron asked, using his walking stick to knock over Leo's Pepsi and douse the ping-pong ball fire

"We do," Piper said into the quiet room.

"Jason popped the question?" Percy asked. "Friggin' _finally_."

"I didn't propose, Seaweed Brain," Jason grumbled with a face-palm. "Though since you brought it up, when are you and Annabeth gonna tie the knot?"

Piper spared a suddenly squirming Percy by saying, "No, this is about something Olympian-related."

Thalia, who was acting as the Hunt's representative to this meeting, raised an eyebrow. "And which Olympian does it pertain to?"

"Um, Artemis, actually," Piper responded, and Leo's eyes widened and he gained a comically dismayed expression. "She's-"

"-gone insane!" Leo blurted out, interrupting Piper. "We saw her go on a rampage in the forest, and she was breathing fire. I actually need to go put it out right now! Okayseeyalaterbye!"

And with that, he vanished so quickly that a Leo-shaped hole was left in the wall. Okay, so that didn't really happen, but in Percy's head it did.

"Um, _that_ sure wasn't weird," Clovis said, having been woken up by Leo's outburst.

"Well, when is Leo ever _not _weird?" Miranda replied.

"Tou-(yawn)-che," Clovis shot back sleepily, and the rest of the councilors had to fight back their own yawns.

"Would you kindly continue, Piper?" Chiron prompted. "I highly doubt you were going to say...er...what Leo did. Is Lady Artemis in danger?"

"Ah, I'm pretty sure she's not in danger, but...she actually might have gone insane," Piper said. "I've been noticing lately that Leo's been acting...out of character, so I decided to do some detective-work."

"She was stalking Leo," Jason supplied helpfully.

"I was _spying _on Leo," Piper corrected forcefully, shooting Jason a withering glare, "and I found out something very, _very_ disturbing."

"He's actually two midgets?" guessed Travis. "I _knew_ it!" This drew some odd looks from the other councilors.

"Even stranger," Jason said. "Leo..." he waited for what he believed was an appropriate time for a dramatic pause, then dropped the bomb. "...is going out with Artemis."

There was a silence so deep that Percy pulled out his pen and dropped it. Unfortunately, it landed on the cap, which fell off causing Anaklusmos to morph and grow, creating an almighty clatter as it hit the ground.

Annabeth, who was fighting the urge to slam her head into the table, muttered, "It's a _pin_ dropping, not a _pen_, Percy."

"Oh," Percy said shortly. "Well, that's my bad."

* * *

Artemis the Hunter, immortal goddess of the wild places (among other things) watched her new (only) lover with a combination of amusement and exasperation as he wore a groove into the Bunker Nine floor, pacing back and forth, grumbling incoherently while he went. The reason for his discomfort rested in the fact that their relationship had just been revealed to the world by his two best friends, and she could feel his betrayal from all the way across the room (and it was a pretty big room as it was).

Finally, Artemis went to Leo's side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to halt his movements. "Leo, why are you so worried about this?" she asked gently.

"You'll get into trouble, that's why!" he snapped, then immediately gave her the contrite look of a puppy who'd just been caught pooping in its master's shoes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but...well, what's gonna happen when your father finds out about this?"

"Well, he'll probably want to meet you," Artemis replied, coming to the obvious conclusion, "And while I do appreciate your thoughtfulness, I am a goddess. I can take care of myself, you know."

"Yeah, but..." Leo paused, remembering some advice his mother had imparted upon him in much better times. 'Leo, _querido_, something you must always remember when you grow up and become a heart-breaker is that the woman is always right. Even if they're wrong, they're right.' So he wisely shut his trap and nodded dumbly.

"Although, just because I'm not bothered by this turn of events doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun with your friends," Artemis continued on, and Leo fell just a little more in love with the goddess.


	3. In Which Leo Meets the Family

**A/N: **Here's a little Valentine's Day gift for all of you out there. Since I've got nothing to do today, I figured, _What the hell_? So, have fun with it. Oh, and also thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed this story as well as my other one, _Smile_. Cheers!

* * *

**In Which Leo Meets the Family**

* * *

Sometimes, Leo Valdez hated his decision-making skills. Most of the time, whenever he thought he was making a well-informed decision which would yield a favorable outcome, it ended up blowing up right in his face (in many instances, quite literally). The earliest example he could come up with would be running away from his first foster home. Oh, yeah, an eight-year-old out on the streets of Houston with no parental supervision _sounded _like a wonderful idea at the time, but lo and behold, three days later found Leo in the company of a police officer as she escorted his tired, hungry form back to the home. _That _certainly counted as a bad decision.

The reason Leo was lamenting his poor ideas stemmed from where he was at the moment. Seriously, how many Olympian gods got the chance to sit in the living room of _Zeus'_ _Palace_ on Olympus, let alone a lowly demigod like him? A cup of tea, sweetened with honey and nectar, stood cooling on the coffee table in front of him, and beyond the steaming rim, Leo could see (read: trying desperately _not_ to stare at) the Lord of the Sky himself, giving the poor Repair Boy a stern look that had probably been the last thing many, _many_ villains had seen over the millenia. It didn't help that the sun god, Apollo, was seated beside his father, leveling the same almost-glare at Leo as well. The only reason Leo was _not_ either a pile of distasteful liquid or a disembodied head on a spear was right next to him.

Sitting at his side was the most gorgeous creature he'd ever beheld, a woman whose very presence made him feel like spontaneously combusting. Artemis the Hunter. This brought Leo back to the decision thing. If he hadn't decided to accidentally woo the Eternal Maiden, if he hadn't decided to continue his courtship of the Lady of the Wild Places, if he hadn't made the insanely stupid decision to meet her family, then he wouldn't now be seconds away from taking an electrified arrow to the knee.

"So, you're Leo," Zeus began, voice tight and strained. "Artemis has told me much about you."

Now, Leo was extremely nervous (who wouldn't be, in a situation such as his?), and when Leo Valdez was nervous, he fell back on his most tried and true defense mechanism: bad humor.

"All lies, I'm sure," blurted Leo. "The girl's pathological."

Well, that certainly didn't seem to be the answer Zeus had been expecting, if the saucer-shaped eyes and slightly gaping mouth were anything to go on. Apollo's expression seemed torn between stern and amused, as though didn't want to let on how funny he thought Leo's statement had been, since he was obviously going to try the 'Big Brother' speech concerning Artemis. Which was odd, if Artemis was to be believed; she'd told him once that she'd helped her mother give birth to Apollo, actually. Artemis herself looked like she wanted to slam her head repeatedly into the table.

"I...see," Zeus eventually said. "I understand that you are son of Hephaestus?"

Clearing his throat of any ridiculous one-liners, Leo managed to reply, "Yes, sir. Son of Hephaestus and Esperanza Valdez."

"And what does your mother do?"

"She pushes up daisies, mostly," Leo responded offhand. "I've heard that sometimes she helps the Furies repair their torture devices when they get a bit too enthusiastic, but mostly she just hangs out in Elysium."

"How did she pass?" Zeus asked, just a tiny bit of compassion seeping into his expression.

"I burned down the auto shop she was in," said Leo, only to wince when Artemis clocked him in the back of the head. "I mean, um, Gaea sort of forced me to catch fire, and I accidentally set the shop alight while she was still inside." He grinned when Artemis nodded approvingly.

"My son, Jason, tells me that you've saved his life several times," Zeus prompted, his brow crinkled as if wondering what his daughter saw in the twitchy firebug.

"Yeah, well, most of those were accidental, and the rest were sort of a flying-by-the-seat-of-my-pants kind of deal," Leo said, shrugging. "And it's not like he hasn't saved my skin on way more occasions than I'd care to remember."

"Humble," noted Apollo with grudging respect. It wouldn't do to have his baby sister going out with a demigod with an over-inflated head. "So, tell me, _Leo_. What's your idea of a perfect date?"

Leo could have answered that many different ways, most of which would have gotten him blasted straight to the Underworld. Instead, he replied with, "Well, I honestly couldn't care less about where we went, or what we did, as long as I've got Arty here, I'm all good."

Apollo narrowed his eyes. He wanted to hate this kid, really he did. But there wasn't much _to_ hate about Leo Valdez. From the little he could glean from this first encounter, the boy was modest, had a good sense of humor (which would do wonders for Artemis, in his opinion), and was rather sarcastic, which was one of his favorite art forms (and yes, sarcasm is one of the highest forms of art).

The sun god glanced at his father, who seemed to be puzzling over something. Eventually, Zeus leveled his electric-blue gaze at Leo and asked his final question. "What is your stance on Hera?"

Before he could stop himself, Leo's mouth blurted, "I think she's a conceited jerkass who can go fornicate herself with a white-hot poker." Even Leo was surprised by the answer, and his eyes widened hilariously as he clamped his hands over his mouth seconds before Artemis' own slammed over the offending orifice.

There was a long, deadly silence, punctuated only by Apollo's attempts at holding in his laughter.

A sudden, tremendous thunderclap echoed through the room as Zeus slapped his knee, laughing so hard that tears began streaming from the corners of his eyes. Apollo, seeing that his dad wasn't furious, joined in, clutching his stomach as his mirth wracked his body. Artemis and Leo exchanged a startled look before chuckling nervously.

"Leo Valdez," Zeus boomed after he'd regained his composure, clapping a half-terrified demigod on the back. "I think you and I are going to get along famously!"


	4. In Which Leo and the Guys Go Campin

**A/N: **So, I dunno if anyone's heard or not, but one of my favorite fanfiction authors, one Fullmetal Wetback, is retiring from writing due to IRL problems, at least for the time being. I want to know if anyone would read a Percy/Artemis fanfic that I want to adopt from him (he's already expressed an interest in me taking it on). I want some input before I undertake something like this. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Also, I'm starting to run out of ideas for drabbles, so if you want, send a situation or even a couple of words I can use as prompts. It'd help everyone involved, I think.

* * *

**In Which Leo and the Guys Go Camping**

* * *

"I still don't understand how you managed to drag me out here," Leo griped for what had to be the hundredth time in the past hour. "Remind me _why_ are we doing this?"

"It's supposed to be a guys' trip, jerk," Frank finally snapped back, adjusting the straps of his hiker's pack so they didn't dig so painfully into his shoulders.

"Then why are _you _here?" was Leo's rebuttal. Percy, the traitor that he was, snorted while Jason let out a suspiciously loud cough. Nico, who was at the rear of their formation, gave a put-upon sigh.

"Look, if Leo and Frank are going to be at each other the entire time, I can just leave now," he said.

"Aw, c'mon, Neek," Leo said, reaching out to grab both Frank and Nico and give them a one-armed hug. "How else are you going to get to know your future brother-in-law?" Frank burned brightly (metaphorically, of course), and both of them shrugged off Leo's arms, giving the Hephaestusson a firm shove into the underbrush.

The five of them (well, Frank and Percy) had decided that it would be fun to have a guys' trip to shoot the shit with the fellas and have a few days away from the women-folk, which was why they were in the dense Canadian forests to begin with. And Leo had been complaining the _entire time_.

"Seriously, though, why did anyone think bringing me along was a good idea?" Leo asked once more as he stumbled to his feet, brushing off bits of leaves and pulling a beetle from his curls.

"Well, you're one of the boys, right?" Percy asked rhetorically. "Plus, you're gonna have to get used to the wild places eventually."

"Oh...yeah," Leo conceded defeat and fell back into step with the others.

"Why's that?" Frank queried curiously.

Jason and Percy stopped short, looked at each other, and burst into a fit of giggles more fit for schoolgirls than two of the most powerful demigod heroes in the world. Frank turned to Nico, who shrugged helplessly to indicate that he didn't know why their friends had gone insane either. Finally, he glanced at Leo, who was uncharacteristically quiet, but had a big, stupid grin on his face.

"What's the deal, Leo?" Frank asked again, and Leo's grin became a smirk that said, 'If you don't know, then I won't tell.' "You know I can turn into a bear and eat you, right?"

"Hey, go ahead and see what happens," Leo shot back, his smirk becoming even more pronounced. "You might be a bear, but I've got some divine protection from the likes of you."

"I doubt your dad'll do anything to me, considering who _my _dad is," Frank returned confidently, but was confused when Leo just laughed. "What?"

"I wasn't talking about Hephaestus," replied Leo mysteriously.

"Then who are you talking about?" Frank persisted, but Leo merely smiled vaguely. "Well, if you won't tell me, then I'll find out myself." And with that, Frank Zhang burst out of his own skin and donned that of a fully-grown Canadian grizzly bear. Rearing up on his hind legs, he bellowed fiercely in Leo's face, hoping to scare the answer out of his Hispanic friend.

Leo simply wiped the ursine saliva from his brow, reached into his tool belt, and held out a pack of breath mints. "You kiss Hazel with that mouth? No wonder she's always so moody."

Frank's eye twitched, and his paw swung out at Leo. Not to kill him, you see, just a tiny bit of maiming; nothing a bit of ambrosia and nectar couldn't cure, at least. He was surprised when Leo didn't move a single hair, wearing that shit-eating smirk of his, and Frank suddenly felt a small, piercing pain in his paw, forcing him to avert it, leaving Leo unscathed.

Morphing back into his human form, Frank stared, bewildered, at the arrow attached to his hand by means of several small spikes where the arrowhead should have been. "What the...?" was all he could get out before the arrow detonated, obscuring the Chinese-Canadian in a cloud of horribly, eye-smarting yellow smoke, which, when it cleared, was revealed to have dyed Frank's entire body the same color.

There was a beat in which nothing could be heard except for normal forest-y sounds, then the others all fell about themselves laughing like hyenas.

"Where the hell did that arrow come from?" Frank asked, scanning their surroundings frantically.

"Can we stop and set up camp now?" Leo said to the rest of the group at large.

"Yeah, here seems pretty good," Jason answered, shrugging off his backpack and pulling out his tent to begin setting it up. The other boys did the same, barring Leo, who seated himself on the forest floor with his back against a rock.

"You guys brought _tents_?" he scoffed.

"Well, it _is_ a camping trip, Leo," Percy answered, unfolding the instructions of his own pup tent. "Man, I can't make heads or tails of these damn instructions."

"It's upside down, Perce," Nico called helpfully from where he was wrestling with his own tent-poles.

"Dudes, chill out, I got this," Leo said, withdrawing a small, circular device from his pocket. "I've been working on this since...well, _you _two know," he jerked his chin in Jason and Percy's direction, much to Frank and Nico's chagrin.

He tossed the device on the ground in the middle of the clearing they'd stopped in, muttering, "There's no place like home." To the others' amazement, the tiny contraption, which had previously been about the size of Leo's palm, ballooned spectacularly as it activated, and when it was finished, Leo grinned at the gobsmacked faces of his companions as they stared at the two-story, five-bedroom log cabin that had sprung up from nowhere.

"Yes, yes, I'm awesome," Leo chortled, getting to his feet and opening the beautifully-crafted door for them. "That just comes with the territory of being Leo Valdez. Now c'mon, there's a hot tub and a thirty-pack with our names on it."

* * *

"Ah, man," Percy sighed as he reclined in the jacuzzi, his can gripped loosely in his hand. "You might have fire powers, Leo, but this water is just _heaven_." The others made lazy noises of agreement, and Leo shrugged modestly.

"What can I say? I'm just incredible."

"Must be something, if you managed to snag Ar-" Jason began, but Leo quickly splashed him in the face, causing him to sputter in surprised indignation. "What the hell!?"

"Dude, it's bad enough all the councilors at camp and Chiron know, thanks to you and Ms. Snoops-a-lot," Leo replied, taking a swig from his own can.

"Seriously," Frank, who was thankfully not still yellow, finally felt he needed to ask. "What's with all the secrecy? Don't you trust us?" Us, meaning himself and Nico, who seemed to be the only ones not privy to the information. To emphasize his point, Frank morphed into a bloodhound puppy with big, doleful eyes and droopy jowls to give Leo a true puppy-dog face.

"You're twisting my arm, Zhang," Leo muttered, rolling his eyes. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone." Frank and Nico nodded eagerly, having been driven to near insanity by not knowing something their friends did. "No, this is serious. You need to swear an oath more binding than one sworn on the River Styx."

"Nothing's more binding," Nico complained. "Even the gods can't break something like that."

"Nico, come on," Percy teased. "There's only one thing more binding than swearing on the Styx, and that is..." he held out his smallest digit proudly, "...the Pinkie Swear!"

Leo also held his pinkie out, and Frank and Nico were quick to wrap theirs around his in an unbreakable bond of solidarity. Jason, who seemed fit to burst, blurted out, "Leo's going out with Artemis!"

A beat, then, "Artemis who?" Nico asked blankly. "I only know one being named Artemis, and I highly doubt that she'd set her sights on Leo."

"Ah, thine doubt wounds me so, di Angelo!" Leo tittered morosely as his arm came to rest dramatically upon his forehead.

"For sooth!" Percy proclaimed, getting in on the act fairly quickly. "Though it may be most unlikely, the fair maiden, Artemis, hath deemed our companion, Leo of Valdez, worthy of her divine affections!"

"I call bullshit," Frank said, belching loudly after he finished his third beer. "There's no way Leo managed to bag the most famous virgin in history."

"See, it's your thought-process that's mistaken, Frank," Leo said. "_I _didn't bag her. It's more the other way around here. I'm fairly sure even I couldn't have pulled it off, as shocking as that is to believe." He chuckled reminiscently as he popped another round of cans and passed them around. "To be honest, I didn't even know it was even her until she kissed me."

"Wait...she kissed you?" Nico asked, and Leo nodded proudly. "I mean, _she_ kissed _you_? Without the help of some crazy mind-control device made by you or your dad or something?"

"Oh, shove it where Apollo can't see, jerkwad," Leo retorted maturely.

Frank took a contemplative sip, then said, "Man, I always sorta felt sorry for you, Leo." Upon seeing Leo's glare, he back-tracked, "Not like _that_, I meant that the rest of us, Nico excluded, found our soul mates early on in life, and you seemed so...I dunno, morose and lonely. But now..." he trailed off.

"Now I'm going to try and see if my dad has a way to switch out a person's soul from their body," Nico finished for him jokingly. "Dude, you are my hero. I take back any bad thing I've ever said about you."

"You said bad things about me?" Leo asked, hurt.

"Only behind your back," Nico assured him.


End file.
